Many devices today utilize some form of wireless radio frequency (RF) data communication. Examples of RF communication include wide area cellular networks (e.g., for mobile services), local area network access (e.g., WiFi® connectivity), broadcast television, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, and so forth. Typically, different forms of RF communication use different portions of the radio spectrum. While many portions of the radio spectrum are allocated and/or licensed (or assigned) for particular uses, there remain portions that are underutilized. Such underutilized portions of the radio spectrum may be leveraged for various forms of RF communication on an unlicensed basis, such as those listed above. Any use of such underutilized portions, however, must avoid interference with existing licensed RF communications and must comply with regulatory requirements for RF communication. The United States Federal Communication Commission (FCC) currently requires that portable devices transmitting on white space frequencies in the United States must have a known location to within 50 meters.